


A Time Of War

by GLtcHtrX



Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLtcHtrX/pseuds/GLtcHtrX
Summary: Just another prologue....
Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969780
Kudos: 4





	A Time Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Swapfell Prologue

_A tall skeleton with cracks on his face near his left blue and right orange eye lights walks into the throne room. A large goat monster is standing, white fur looking soft in the warm light and her back turned towards the door, near the throne, dressed in golden armor with a large purple cape attracted, the deltarune shown proudly upon it, and a small golden crown adorned on her head between two small horn. She turns her head, her purple eyes finding the skeleton dressed in black pants, a dark grey vest buttoned over a red shirt, and a black long coat with gold fur trim on the hood and a small smile appears upon her face._

_“Hello Doctor Gaster. I’m very glad to see you got my summons.” She asks as she turns to give the bored looking skeleton her full attention, the small smile now looking a little sinister still on her face. Gaster restrains himself from filling his eyes at the Queen and says as he places his hands behind his back, “Greetings to you as well Queen Toriel. I have come to give you a progress report for experiment 4M-6E-2.” Toriel nods and he continues, “The experiment’s soul is still stable. Both body and soul status are normal and haven’t shown any signs of deterioration. It has the signs of starting to come into it’s magic even though it is a very early age to do so.”_

_Toriel frowns and raises her eyebrow at Gaster but doesn’t interrupt him. “With all the progress the experiment has been showing your plan to use it’s soul to break the barrier has a high chance of working.” Toriel slowly walks to Gaster while asking, “A high chance? So the soul might not work?” She stops right in front of him and looks down at his face with half lidded eyes. Gaster looks up and says in a neutral tone, “There is a chance of the soul not working yes. There is a reason for trial and error.” A snarl escapes from Toriel’s mouth as she summons her red glowing trident. She growls lowly, “You were given the task to make a usable soul Gaster. Not to play around and experiment with life.” She thrusts her trident towards Gaster._

_A soft dark light appears and a glass like bubble appears around Gaster causing the trident to slide down and slam into the ground instead. Gaster smirks as Toriel’s now narrow eyes and teeth bared. A small girl set out from behind gaster, arms stretched out with her dark glowing palms towards Toriel. The girl’s light purple eyes, wide with curiosity, look into Toriel’s dark purple shocked ones. Two white furred rabbit ears sit on top of the small girl’s light brown haired head._

_Toriel’s trident disappears along with the glass like bubble as the little girl walks over to her. The little girl pinches the sides of her dark purple robe and she pulls the fabric slightly as she curtsies in front of the queen and says, “Greets Queen Toriel.” Toriel kneels down to the girl’s eye level as she rises from her curtsy. She smiles as she looks up at the Queen and tilts her head to the right in wonder, her right ear flopping forward slightly, as she sees tears starting to build in Toriel’s eyes, memories of her own children running through her mind._

_Toriel wraps her arms around the girl and looks at where Gaster is standing. Her eye narrow as a tear falls down from her eye, trailing down her white furred cheek. With a neutral look on her face aside from the tears she says in a soft voice, “The experiment is canceled Gaster. We are not going raise a child and lead her to her down death. This one will stay with me.” Gaster bows slightly before turning and leaving the Queen and child alone in the throne room. A smirk on his face, knowing his plan to secretly overthrow the Queen has been set into motion._  
  


~14 years later~

🕈☟✌❄ 👎☜☞✋☠☜💧 🕆💧 ✋💧 ☟⚐🕈 🕈☜☹☹ 🕈☜ ☼✋💧☜ ✌☞❄☜☼ ☞✌☹☹✋☠☝

The throne room doors are slammed open and a white furred bunny ear girl with short light brown hair and slightly glowing light purple eyes storms in with a lanky skeleton dressed in black pants, orange sweater, and a black jacket with yellow fur lining the hood slowly trailing behind her but his orange eye-lights never leave sight of her as his two golden fangs sparkle every now and then from catch what little light from the setting sun is shining into the room. “WHY IS SHE BEING SO CONTROLLING?” The girl yells into the room as she walks over to the golden chair. The skeleton shrugs his shoulder in a silent answer.

The girl sighs and sits on the throne and places her head in her hands as the lanky skeleton sits down on the floor beside the throne. “All I wanted to do was hang out with Undyne today. Be normal for once.” She says softly and then interlocks her fingers and rests her chin on top of them. “But no!” She starts to raise her voice. “Being royalty means I have to stay here ALL THE DAMN TIME!” She looks at the skeleton as he looks at the floor, his shoulders slightly hunched. He answers in a soft voice, “she’s worried ‘bout ya.”

A gravely feminine voice shouts into the room, “BUT NOT FOR LONG!” A large yellow scaled lizard runs towards the throne from a shadow in the corner of the room while raising her large battle axe. It arches down about to strike the bunny girl but it meets a purple tinted glass that surrounds the girl. She looks at the large lizard one red eye, a black eye patch covering her left eye and slightly hiding the scar underneath it, with a bored face and says in an irritated tone, “Really Alphys? We practiced just this morning!”

Alphys smirks as she pulls her axe away from the girl and says, “IT’S NOT PRACTICE FOR YOU GRACE! ITS PRACTICE FOR YOU SUPPOSED BODY GUARD WHO SEEMS TO BE SLACKING!” A sharp end of a bone is see pointed right at Alphys’s throat as a loud male voice is heard, “THE MALEFICENT SANS IS NEVER SLACKING! I JUST GOT YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANTED YOU! DEAD IN FRONT OF THE QUEEN!” Alphys laughs as Grace stands up from the throne, her magic shield fading along with sans sharp bone.

She shakes her head and looks at sans, the small skeleton dressed in black with a red scarf around his neck and his blue pinprick eye-lights with a crack running over his left eye socket, and says, “Soon-to-be Queen if Tori has her way.” Sans and Alphys look at the tall skeleton on the floor as Alphys asks, “WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE PRINCESS PAPYRUS?” Papyrus shrugs, eyelights never leaving the floor, and says, “she just has a _bone_ to pick with the Queen.” Alphys just nods at the answer as sans narrows his eyesockets, his sharp teeth turn into a scowl, at the taller skeleton. “SO NOTHING REALLY NEW,” Alphys says as she turns towards the throne room doors. “LET’S GET THE PRINCESS TO HER ROOM BEFORE THE SUN GOES DOWN!”

They all walk towards the door. Alphys leading with a large distance between herself and the other 3, sans walking right next to Grace, and Papyrus slowly walking behind the small skeleton and human girl with bunny ears. A warm white light surrounds the small group of 3 and they slowly disappear with the giant lizard monster none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Wingdings translation: What defines us is how well we rise after falling
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle.   
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://gltchtrx.tumblr.com/). ☺️


End file.
